Some Sisterly Advice
by Duck Goddess
Summary: Ginny gives Ron some advice about a certain bushyhaired witch. Set in his third and fourth year. Implied RHr Please R&R!


Some Sisterly Advice

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned here in any way. I only own the plot.

A/N: This is just a short one-shot so I doubt I'll continue it any way. I might make a companion piece or something in the near future, though.

Ron glared across the room at Hermione. She was hidden behind a pile of books, as usual. How could she just sit there, knowing that her bloody cat ate his beloved rat? Did she not feel any guilt? And WHY was she always so tired?

Okay, so maybe she took, what, three more classes than him and Harry? He and Harry were doing just fine! They weren't acting peculiar, they weren't constantly disappearing and they did NOT own any mad pets!

Merlin, she was so annoying! She was always nagging him about his studies and when she turned that Firebolt in to McGonagall…urgh! Hermione had NO idea of how important Quidditch was.

And WHY was he thinking about her so much? He didn't have to worry about her…they weren't even speaking to each other! Why did he think about her so much? He didn't…no, he couldn't! She was his best friend! Was, anyways.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Ron snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. It was Ginny, his younger sister.

"What do you want?" he asked, ignoring her previous remark, "I'm busy!"

"Really?" Ginny said, raising an eyebrow. She snatched his essay on Kappas and smirked as she read it.

"How to get Hermiones," she read aloud, still smirking, "By Hermione. You sure are busy, Ron. So what are you learning about in DADA? Hermione?"

"Very funny, Gin," he snapped, taking his essay, "Now, what do you want?"

"A sister can't be concerned for her brother?"

"Why would you be concerned about me?" Ron asked, confused.

"I want to talk about the fight you and Hermione had," Ginny said quietly, "And I don't think you should stay mad at Hermione."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a Seer and I worship Professor Trelawney," Ginny said dryly, "The whole house knows!"

"Why do you think I should forgive her?" Ron demanded, "She hasn't done anything about that carnivore of hers!"

"Look, Hermione's really upset about this. If you really do consider her your friend, I think that you should save your friendship rather than fight over a cat and a rat. Besides, I know you like her. If you want a chance to be with her, I suggest you stop doing this. Now!"

"I – I don't, I don't like her!" Ron stammered, "And how do you know she's upset?"

"Geez, Ron, I'm not going to tell Mum or anything. Actually, she'd be quite pleased about ickle Ronniekins finally growing up! And after you and Harry –" at the mention of the Boy Who Lived's name, Ginny turned pink "- stopped talking to her, she's been talking to me about it! I'm not complaining – Merlin knows I need a friend after what happened."

They fell silent at her last words. Ron looked at his sister carefully. Her eyes were guarded as she remembered the events of her first year.

"Her – Hermione's been talking to you about it?" Ron asked.

"Yes, you git! She's been crying!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "She really does care about you. You two are BEST FRIENDS! If I were you, I wouldn't let a stupid rat like Scabbers – oh, come on, Ron, he was ALWAYS useless – get in the way of a great friendship!"

"I – I guess you're right," Ron said, sighing, "It's just hard, you know? Letting him go."

"I know," Ginny said sympathetically, patting him on the back, "But Hermione's more important than Scabbers. She's a great person, you know. She's obviously intelligent, caring, kind. It'll take a lot of work to get her to like you back."

"Hey! I resent that!" Then, seeing Ginny's smirk, Ron realized what she had done.

"I can't believe I fell for that," Ron moaned. He looked at Hermione. Her brown eyes were boring into his. As she realized that he caught her, she turned scarlet and looked away quickly.

"Just tell her," Ginny said, "She fancies you as well."

"Yeah, right," he scoffed, "Why are you here, anyways? I thought you'd be pranking Snape with the twins."

"I need a break sometimes," she replied casually, "Anyways, Hermione's talked to me about this. She's waiting for you to feel the same way."

"But, but, she's HERMIONE! I don't and I can't fancy her! She's not a proper girl!"

"Excuse me?" Ginny cried, "She is DEFINITELY a girl! She has boobs, she's had her period –"

"Okay, okay!" Ron said quickly, "What I meant was that she's my…" He was about to say best friend but they weren't anymore. How could he describe her? Hermione wasn't a…NORMAL girl. Well, neither was his sister. Anyways, she wasn't a giggly kind of girl. She didn't fawn over Quidditch players or other male celebrities. Studies always came first before makeup. And that's what made her Hermione.

* * *

Ginny walked through the Portrait Hole to find Ron and Hermione shouting at each other. Harry had an amused look on his face.

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does and not as a last resort!" Hermione shouted before she ran up the stairs to her dorm.

Ron was still standing there looking like a goldfish five minutes after Hermione ran up to her dorm. Harry had left as well, saying he needed sleep after the Yule Ball. Ginny looked at her brother and sighed. He was so clueless. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't move.

"Ron!" She waved a hand in front of his face.

"What does that mean? Next time, ask me before someone else does and not as a last resort?" Ron finally said, turning to look at Ginny.

"I think it proves that I'm right," she replied smugly, "She DOES have feelings for you. And she IS a proper girl."

"She doesn't have feelings for me," Ron said, "She's just pissed 'cause I didn't realize that she was a girl."

"She does have a right to be mad," Ginny reasoned, "I mean, you've known her for three years and you JUST realize. It's pathetic!"

"Well, Hermione doesn't ACT like a girl!"

"Do you know why she used all that Sleakeazy's Hair Potion? It's because she wanted YOU to notice! She wanted to look good because she was hoping that YOU would notice! If you still don't think Hermione's a girl now, you're more stupid than I thought! I'm going to try to talk her out of staying mad at you forever because you're my brother and that's the only reason!" Ginny stormed up the stairs and slammed the door.

Ron sank down into the nearest armchair, his head in his hands. Hermione WAS a girl, he knew that now. And she DID look pretty at the Ball. But to go with KRUM, of all people! He sighed. Hopefully, Ginny would be able to alleviate Hermione's anger. Ron thought of what Ginny said.

She wanted HIM to notice. Maybe Hermione did fancy him. But they were best friends! She just wanted him to notice that she was a girl, that's all. Ron stood up and went up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, feeling heavy-hearted.

A/N: Please review!


End file.
